


Queen of the Serpents

by Firebird_18



Series: Choni One Shots [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: Sequel to That’s My Jacket from @Paolapotter on AO3





	Queen of the Serpents

**Author's Note:**

> This... got carried away from me ngl. But I really like it so I hope @Palolapotter does too :)

Toni had finally got that dumb female serpent initiation banned.

Fuck tradition it was awful. And broke Toni’s feminist heart.

It was nice seeing all the new female serpents doing an actual initiation ceremony like the boys. Well it wasn’t _nice_ , no one wants to be bitten by a snake or have the shit beat out of them, but it was equal.

Toni wasn’t really expecting to actually want the stupid dance back. But oh god she did now.

\----

See this whole thing started about a month ago, that day when Cheryl wore her Serpent jacket to school.

While Toni had melted into a small puddle of want, Cheryl had loved every second of it.

The way the jacket made her feel powerful (not just over Toni either), made her feel like she had a place for once in her life.

It was liberating.

Cheryl had loved every second, every look, every whisper. All of it.

Yes it fed her ego but also gave her a glimpse of what having a real family felt like.

It led her to stop by Pop’s a few days later.

“FP.” Cheryl said, sliding into a seat at the counter.

“Cheryl.” He said cautiously. “How can I help you?”

“I want to know about the Serpents.” She said. FP raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“Why do you wanna know about the Serpents?” FP asked. Cheryl narrowed her eyes at him.

“I want to be one.”

FP blinked at her blankly before bursting out laughing.

“You wanna what?” He asked, sobering up at Cheryl’s blunt look.

“I want to be a Serpent.” Cheryl said determinedly.

“Yeah… I don’t think you could handle it.” FP snorted. Cheryl’s hands grabbed him by the straps of his apron and pulled him over the counter.

“I have burned down houses, cut off my own mothers air supply and have been taught so many self defence moves I could make you hurt in places you didn’t even know. I think I can handle a little bruising from your wannabe gangsters.” Cheryl snarled.

FP’s eyes were wide as he gulped before nodding.

“Drop by the Wyrm whenever you’re ready. I’ll give you the rundown.” FP said, clearing his throat when Cheryl let go of him.

“Thanks FP.” Cheryl said with a grin before strutting out of Pop’s.

FP leaned against the counter and shook his head.

This was gonna be interesting.

\----

A week later Cheryl rocked up to the Wyrm to see FP after his shift.

She walked in and saw her girlfriend behind the bar, quickly deciding a minor detour wouldn’t hurt.

“Hey TT.” Cheryl said leaning on the bar. Toni looked up in surprise.

“Hey babe,” Toni replied with a grin, “I thought you were coming by mine later?” Cheryl nodded, leaning over and kissing Toni slowly.

“I am. I just need to talk to FP first.” Cheryl said once they broke apart. Toni frowned and went to ask when FP called Cheryl from his office door.

“I don’t got all night Blossom.” He said before disappearing into his office again. Cheryl pecked Toni’s cheek and waved to her before hurrying after FP.

The door closed behind her and Cheryl looked at FP expectantly.

“You doin’ this for her?” FP asked. Cheryl frowned.

“Who Toni?” Cheryl shook her head. “I’m doing this for me. For a chance to have a family that will actually support me.”

“That-” FP started but Cheryl held up her hand.

“I know. My bastard of a father is well known around here. And yes I know I am practically Satan’s Spawn around here but, I want to put the past behind us all and move forward.” Cheryl sighed.

FP regarded her curiously.

“Alright.” He said quietly. Cheryl’s eyes lit up.

“Really?” She asked with a growing smile.

“Yeah. Alright.” FP shook his head before jabbing a finger at Cheryl, “If Toni comes after my ass I’m not taking that heat.”

Cheryl waved him off with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t worry about Toni. She’ll be fine.”

\----

Let it be known that Toni was not fine.

She had been up until FP and Cheryl came out of his office and onto the stage.

“Serpents listen up!” FP called out. Toni felt her heart drop, lead settling in her stomach.

“We have a new snakelet with us today. Cheryl Blossom has come to me asking to join.” FP explained; there was murmurings amongst the Serpents.

“Since Toni got rid of the Serpent dance that Cheryl would’ve had to do, it means she must bear the initiation of all those who want to join our family.” FP said, eyes catching Toni as she stared from the bar.

“Sweet Pea!” FP called out, the boy in question nodding his head, “If you and your boys are up for the challenge, you lead the initiation for me.”

Sweet Pea nodded, pointedly ignoring Toni’s glare.

“Let’s hope Blossom can survive initiation then.” Fangs muttered.

\----

“What the fuck Cheryl!” Toni yelled, barely waiting for Cheryl to be off stage before jumping the bar and landing in front of her.

Cheryl merely raised her eyebrow.

“Hey babe.” She said. “How about you don’t shout at me again?”

Toni closed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly.

“Outside. Now.” Toni said quietly, nudging Cheryl towards the back exit. Toni spun on her heel and gestured to Sweet Pea that he’s next on her warpath.

The air was crisp and Cheryl shivered as they stood in the alley outside of the Whyte Wyrm.

“Toni-”

“No. You don’t get to speak.” Toni interrupted, pacing the alley. “You want to be a Serpent?” She asked quietly.

Cheryl looked down at the ground and nodded her head. Toni sighed and took Cheryl’s hands in hers.

“It’s not easy.” Toni said quietly. “I finally got that stupid dance banned but I’d rather you basically pole danced in front of all the Serpents than have my friends beat the shit out of you.”

“That was the old initiation?” Cheryl asked, a look of vague disgust on her face. “I am not dancing naked in front of some old snakes.”

Toni laughed quietly at Cheryl’s comment, not too dissimilar from the one she made before she did it anyway. Toni looked up when she felt Cheryl’s fingertips grazing down her neck.

“I could always do the tradition for you though. Maybe even tonight.” Cheryl whispered. Toni swallowed harshly and blinked up at Cheryl.

“Um. I mean, uh…” Toni mumbled. Cheryl smirked and cupped the side of Toni’s neck in her palm.

“If it would bring you around to the idea of me being a Serpent that is.” Cheryl said quietly. Toni closed her eyes and sighed.

“I don’t have a problem with you being a Serpent, just that the initiation isn’t easy now.” Toni admitted.

“I can handle it TT.” Cheryl murmured. Toni sighed, wrapping her arms around Cheryl’s waist and pulling her closer.

“Oh I know you can,” Toni agreed, “I just don’t know if I can.”

Cheryl felt her heart melt, just a touch. While it was true she wasn’t doing this for Toni, there was a small part of her that was; a tiny sliver that wanted to understand Toni more.

“Well you can be there to get me through it then. Patch me up and keep my alive when my mother finds out what I’m doing.” Cheryl said, thumb stroking over Toni’s skin.

“Always.” Toni promised, taking a step towards Cheryl, pushing her back slowly. “I will always protect you from Satan.” Toni said, another step forward as Cheryl smirked down at her. “And I will always patch you up like you have me.” Toni whispered as Cheryl’s back hit the brick of the Wyrm.

“Good.” Cheryl breathed out, her other hand grasping at Toni’s shoulder.

“But you still have my initiation to do first.” Toni said, leaning closer to Cheryl, their lips almost brushing.

“Of course.” Cheryl agreed, licking her lips. Toni smirked and captured her lips teasingly before pulling back.

“And I am not easily swayed.” Toni said with a grin. Cheryl rolled her eyes and snorted.

“We both know that’s a lie.” Cheryl laughed before kissing Toni harder, suddenly not feeling the coldness around them.

\----

Cheryl yawned as she woke up, trying to stretch but feeling Toni’s arm thrown over her stomach, legs tangled amongst Toni’s crappy sheets.

Cheryl opened her eyes and blinked, instantly freezing and looking wide eyed at the six guys in front of her.

“Um…” Cheryl said quietly.

“Your initiation has begun. You must look after the beast.”

Cheryl rolled eyes, was Sweet Pea always this dramatic?

“Get out Sweets.” Toni mumbled, her face still pressed against Cheryl’s shoulder.

“Just look after the damn dog.” Sweet Pea muttered before placing the fluffy pup on the end of the bed.

The boys trudged out of the trailer and slammed the door behind them.

“So we have a dog now.” Cheryl muttered as Hotdog jumped off the bed and padded out into the living room of the trailer to sleep on the sofa.

“Babe he’s yours. I’m not the one being initiated.” Toni mumbled.

“You’re still helping.” Cheryl said breezily before sliding her hand down Toni’s side slowly. “Now wake up.”

\----

Cheryl honest to God couldn’t believe the first stage of initiation was looking after a small fluffy dog named Hotdog.

The next she totally got. Like duh, you join a gang and they have ruled obviously.

She had hoped Toni would be the one teaching her.

But apparently Toni thought they’d get distracted or whatever so Jughead was sitting in Toni’s trailer with Cheryl helping her learn the Serpent Code.

“Cheryl stop moping that Toni isn’t the one doing this.” Jughead sighed. Cheryl focused on him and scowled.

“I am not moping. Blossom’s don’t mope.” She grumbled.

“Look we both agree that Toni should be doing this but she was-” Jughead tried to explain but Cheryl rolled her eyes.

“Afraid we’d end up making out instead. Oh I’m well aware.” Cheryl interrupted with a huff.

“Need I remind you of that time we tried to study for our English test?” Toni piped up from the living room.

Oh yeah, Toni was there. Just watching TV quietly, right behind Cheryl. She wasn’t even allowed to look at her girlfriend while she memorised the code.

“Shut it Topaz.” Cheryl hissed spinning around in her chair.

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?” Toni said with a raised eyebrow.

“And I am out. Toni teach your girlfriend the damn code yourself.” Jughead said, launching out of his chair and promptly out of the trailers door.

Cheryl smiled smugly at Toni as she sighed and took Jughead’s spot.

“You planned this didn’t you.” Toni said. Cheryl smiled and nodded.

“Of course. Besides I already know the code.” Cheryl said breezily.”

“What? Really?” Toni asked in surprise.

“Yep. It’s really not that hard.” Cheryl replied, checking her nails casually.

“Yeah but can you do it with FP and all the Serpents yelling at you?” Toni asked. Cheryl laughed.

“Honey I have had to live with my parents. I think I can handle some yelling at me.” Cheryl said bitterly.

“Well in that case…” Toni said, leaning over the table with a smirk. Cheryl rolled her eyes and pulled Toni from the chair into her lap.

“I told you this would happen.” Toni laughed before feeling Cheryl’s lips on her neck and her breath hitched.

“Shut up Topaz.” Cheryl mumbled against her skin. Toni brought Cheryl’s face to hers and smirked.

“Make me Blossom.”

\----

Okay as much as Cheryl hates to admit it, Toni was right.

It was slightly harder to recite the code with all the Serpent’s yelling at her.

Including her girlfriend.

“What is the fourth law?” FP yelled. Cheryl glared at him and scowled.

“No Serpent is left for dead.” Cheryl replied, holding her ground as FP yelled again.

“What is the fifth law?”

“A Serpent never betrays its own.” Cheryl growled.

“The sixth law?” FP asked, a glint in his eye; a proud one.

“In unity there is strength.” Cheryl replied with a smirk.

The whole bar echoed her words and the yelled lessened considerably as FP held up his hand.

“You ready for the next trial?” FP asked. Cheryl took a deep breath and nodded.

“Show me what you got.” She said with a confident grin… that promptly dropped when she saw the glass box.

“You have got to be kidding me?” Cheryl groaned.

“Get the knife Blossom.” FP said quietly. Cheryl glanced at Toni who was chewing on her lip and jiggling her leg.

“You got this.” Toni said softly. Cheryl took a deep breath and stepped towards the box.

\----

“It fucking bit me!” Cheryl yelled, dropping the knife on the table and swearing like a sailor. Toni moved towards her, bandage already in hand.

“On the bright side only one trial left.” Toni said, reaching for Cheryl’s hand and starting to bandage it. “And you’re actually convincing the Serpents that you want to be one of us.”

“I better not die from that damn snake.” Cheryl muttered, wincing as Toni finished up the bandage.

“It’s had all it’s glands removed, relax Princess.” Sweet Pea said as he walked up to the pair. Cheryl smiled as he slung his arm around her neck. “You’re really serious about this.”

“I want to be part of the Serpents.” Cheryl said determinedly.

“I mean you got bitten by a snake so I bloody well hope so.” Fangs joked.

“One final trial.” Jughead muttered. Cheryl took a deep breath and nodded.

“Don’t pull your punches fellas.” Cheryl said, using her bandaged hand to slap Sweet Pea’s chest and the other to pull Toni towards the bar door.

\----

Cheryl was stood outside Toni’s trailer, foot tapping the ground nervously. Toni had her arms wrapped around Cheryl’s waist and her head resting on her shoulder.

Cheryl was ready for a battle… well actually Toni had advised her not to wear anything she doesn’t want blood on so she’s standing in the pitch black in a sports bra and booty shorts.

But she was ready.

“You don’t have to do this.” Toni whispered as Sweet Pea arrived with the some of the other Serpents.

Cheryl cupped Toni’s face and looked down at her with a frown.

“You don’t have to be here for this.” Cheryl said softly. Toni smiled and placed her hand over Cheryl’s.

“Who else is gonna patch you up Bombshell?” Toni replied with a small smile.

“Blossom,” Sweet Pea called, Cheryl looked up at him, “You ready?”

Cheryl nodded and squeezed Toni’s shoulders, placing a lingering kiss to her forehead. Cheryl moved past Toni but felt herself be spun around and soft lips capturing her own roughly.

Toni had tried so hard not to kiss Cheryl before this final trial but seeing her about to have the absolute shit beaten out of her by her friends kind of blew that out of the water.

Cheryl pulled back and bit her lip, turning around to face the Serpents with a determined look on her face.

She stepped forward.

\----

Cheryl woke up on familiar scratchy sheets and a soft hand clutching her own. She blinked her eyes and felt the ache in her bones, she groaned and saw a flurry of pink hair fly into her vision.

“Oh thank God you’re awake.” Toni sighed in relief. Cheryl slowly sat up and winced every time her body moved.

“That fucking sucks.” Cheryl groaned. “Why on Earth is that a thing you have to do?”

Toni laughed quietly, climbing onto the bed next to Cheryl and letting her rest her head on her shoulder.

“Please never do that again though.” Toni said quietly. Cheryl sighed and relaxed into her hold.

“You don’t have to worry about that because no.” Cheryl replied. “Next time I can fight back and they’ll be the ones with bruises on their bruises.”

“I mean you did it. You’re a Serpent now.” Toni said with a smile. Cheryl grinned and felt her eyes getting heavy.

“Great. Sleep now.” She mumbled, eyes already closing when she felt Toni press a kiss to the crown of her head.

\----

Cheryl walked into school with a slight wince to her left step and a small scar on her forehead.

Fangs already got an ass beating from Toni for that so he was sporting a black eye as well.

However, Cheryl couldn’t care less; she had her girlfriend on her arm (one who had been exponentially more touchy since she got her own Serpent jacket), a Serpent tattoo just above the inside of her elbow on her right arm and a newfound family.

Sweet Pea and the other younger Serpents had already told her they felt bad about having to beat the crap out of her but were happy she was part of them now.

So that was a nice, new feeling of belonging.

Her mother had flipped her shit but one glare from Toni had ensured that Cheryl had now officially moved in to her crappy trailer.

Minor issue was Cheryl had told no one about her new family. Jughead hadn’t blabbed it to Betty who hadn’t told Veronica who hadn’t told Archie.

So now she gets to blow them away.

“Wearing Toni’s jacket again Cheryl?” Veronica teased, “Careful Toni might not be able to handle it.”

“I can handle it just fine.” Toni muttered… as her hand travelled down Cheryl’s back and neatly tucked into the pocket of her pants.

“Uh huh.” Jughead said raising his eyebrows. Toni rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

“But no. This isn’t TT’s.” Cheryl said, curling her arm around Toni’s neck and watching the confused looks on the Scooby Gang’s faces.

“Then who’s is it?” Betty asked.

“It’s Chery’s. Duh.” Archie said, not looking up from his phone.

There was a silence and Archie looked up.

“Well Toni’s already wearing hers.” Archie said, nodding towards Toni. “Besides it was only a matter of time that Cheryl joined her girlfriend’s family.”

“That’s not why-” Cheryl started with a glare.

“Yeah I know. Everyone needs their own belonging.” Archie interrupted, tucking his phone into his pocket. “At least you didn’t join the Ghoulies.”

Cheryl honest to God was floored herself.

As was everyone else.

It was a brief moment. But the new travelled fast and soon everyone knew that Riverdale had a new power couple; and it wasn’t Veronica and Archie anymore.

Now that had to be careful of Cheryl and Toni, Queens of the Serpents.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
